


The Perfect Gift

by Butsinceimetyou



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: Prompt taken from a-cure-for-writers-block on tumblr: Handing their S/O a positive pregnancy test with a sprig of holly and a note reading ‘Merry Christmas.’---Iris has been feeling off for a while now—dizziness and nausea sending her stumbling to the trash can or toilet at all hours of the day. It’s mid-December, the winter weather bringing in the rampant flu season, so she chalks up her sudden illness to a stomach bug, waving off Kamilla and Allegra’s concern as she sits back down at her desk, grabbing a tissue to wipe her mouth.It is not until Cecile stops by the Central City Citizen office less than an hour later, placing a comforting hand on Iris’ back as she’s bent over the trash can yet again, that she begins to rethink the cause of her sickness.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this could be considered canon divergent? Takes place post-crisis, but pre-mirror plot considering we have no clue how that's supposed to end yet. This is my first Westallen fic, so apologies if it's no good. Feel free to leave comments!

Iris has been feeling off for a while now—dizziness and nausea sending her stumbling to the trash can or toilet at all hours of the day. It’s mid-December, the winter weather bringing in the rampant flu season, so she chalks up her sudden illness to a stomach bug, waving off Kamilla and Allegra’s concern as she sits back down at her desk, grabbing a tissue to wipe her mouth.

It is not until Cecile stops by the Central City Citizen office less than an hour later, placing a comforting hand on Iris’ back as she’s bent over the trash can yet again, that she begins to rethink the cause of her sickness.

“Iris, sweetie, are you all right?” Cecile asks with a slight frown and a pinch between her eyes, “The girls called me and asked if I’d come down here to check on you.”

Iris finally sits up, taking a few sips of water from the glass sitting on her desk before shaking her head, “I told them not to worry,” She sighs, shooting Kamilla and Allegra a playful glare across the room, “I think it’s just a bug or something. I’ll probably head home early today and get some rest,” She says with a forced smile, “I’ll be good as new tomorrow.”

Cecile bites her lip, glancing back at the two girls typing away on their laptops before giving Iris a comforting smile, “Do you think we could step out into the hall for a quick chat?”

Iris furrows her brow, “Uh, sure, I guess. Is everything okay with you? Is dad all right?”

Cecile smiles warmly, “Joe’s fine. I’m fine. Let’s just go talk, okay?” She says softly.

Iris lets out a shuddering breath as she stands, clutching a hand to her churning stomach before straightening up and giving Cecile a less than convincing smile.

Cecile leads them out of the office and shuts the door. Iris watches curiously as Cecile runs a nervous hand through her hair and gives her a tight smile, “Sweetie, are you sure you’re just sick?”

Iris crosses her arms over her chest, “What else could it be?” She asks with a shake of her head, “I mean, it’s winter. I probably caught something when Barry and I went bowling the other day—I mean, do they ever disinfect those places?” She asks with a strained laugh.

Cecile smiles wryly and sighs, “Does Barry know you’re sick?”

“Oh, uh, he left before me this morning, and I didn’t want to worry him, so,” She shrugs, “He’ll find out when he finds me puking when he gets home,” She says with another faked laugh.

Cecile reaches out, placing a warm hand on Iris’ shoulder, “Iris, I just mean…the way you’re sick…do you think that maybe—” She trails off with a huff, letting her hand fall as she shakes her head, “…but you two are probably careful so…”

Irises eyes widen as Cecile ponders aloud, moving a gentle hand to cup her flat stomach, “Do you mean…?”

Cecile gives her a quiet smile, “Honey, do you think you might be pregnant?”

* * *

Iris pulls her coat close around herself as she hurries out of the pharmacy, bag clutched tightly in hand. She still has about an hour before Barry gets home, which is more than enough time to figure out how to tell him—once she figures out whether or not there is anything to tell, she reminds herself as she climbs into the car and tosses the pharmacy bag on the passenger seat.

The drive home is a quick one and soon enough she’s slipping through the door to their loft, letting out a nervous breath as she takes off her coat and boots before toeing her way across the apartment to the bathroom.

She figures why waste time in the unknown, immediately skimming the directions on the box and following them carefully before placing the stick down on the sink.

For three whole minutes, Iris can’t help but wring her hands as she stares down at the blue and white stick with a thumping heart.

They’ve talked about kids but only ever in passing. They are something both she and Barry have always wanted but she had also figured that when it would finally happen, it would be planned and purposeful. It would be when they were a little bit older.

They were usually so careful, but accidents happen. Nothing is 100% protective (and there may have been a coupon for off-brand condoms that she got free in the mail, and oh my god, Iris, why did you actually use those?).

The timer on her phone beeps, breaking Iris out of her thoughts as she focuses once again on the stick. In bright blue letters reads the word, “Pregnant,” leading her to let out a rushed breath.

A small moment of panic vibrates through her but it’s quickly replaced with elation as she picks up the stick and lets out a tearful cheer.

The timing might not be as expected but—a baby. They were going to have a baby.

She just hopes Barry feels as excited about the news as she does. With the results in (although, she’ll have to get blood work done to _really_ know for sure), Iris hurries around the apartment as she tries to figure out the perfect way to surprise Barry with the news.

Iris thrums with nerves as she writes out “Merry Christmas!” in perfect script on snowflake print cardstock and attaches it to the positive pregnancy test with a sprig of holly she had carefully removed from one of the garlands they used to decorate the loft.

The sound of keys jingling in the front door alerts her to Barry’s arrival home, so she jumps up to meet him, holding the present behind her back.

She watches as Barry startles at the sight of his wife waiting for him in the entryway, laughing softly as he drops his messenger bag and takes off his shoes and coat, “Were you waiting for me?” He asks, slowly walking up to Iris with a curious smile.

“Hmm, perhaps,” She grins, stepping up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. Barry smiles into it, but pulls back when he remembers seeing her arms behind her back, “Are you hiding something from me, Mrs. West-Allen?” He questions with a smirk and a raised brow.

At first, Iris gives him her brightest smile; however, it falters as she takes a nervous breath, “I have something for you, but, uh, I’m not sure if you’ll like it.” She admits, biting her lip, “I think you will, but…well, I hope you will, at least.”

Barry shakes his head, giving her a fond smile, “Babe, if it’s from you, I know I’ll love it,” He says earnestly, pressing a comforting kiss to her forehead and reaching out to brush her hair behind her ear.

“Okay, well, uh, here it goes then,” Iris laughs lightly before shoving the “gift” into Barry’s hands, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she watches him inspect what she’s given him, his eyes widening in recognition.

For a beat, Barry says nothing. His dipped head and on-going silence send a chill through Iris, as tears start to prickle at the back of her eyes, “Barry? Baby, can you please say something?” She asks softly, reaching out to gently touch his wrist.

Slowly, Barry finally looks up from the note, the holly, _the pregnancy test_ , all still clutched in his hands. And when Iris finally catches a look at his sea-green eyes, she finds unshed tears there, paired with a hesitant smile.

“Really?” Barry bites out, barely a whisper, “You’re…we’re…a baby?” He stumbles over his words, amazement evident in his voice.

Barry and his loss for words turn the tears in Iris’ eyes to happy ones, a breathtaking smile breaking out on her face as she nods excitedly, letting out a glorious laugh when Barry drops everything and scoops her up into his arms.

“I love you, Iris,” Barry says into her ear, a euphoric laugh slipping from his lips, “We’re gonna have a baby!”

When he sets her back down on the floor, Iris lifts two gentle hands to Barry’s cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss, which they both smile through, before resting their foreheads together, parroting softly, “We’re gonna have a baby.”

Barry’s smile is so wide, his cheeks just might split as slips his arms around Iris’ waist and holds her close, “Merry Christmas, Iris.”

She smiles in return, “Merry Christmas, Barry.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over westallen, or simply say hey <3


End file.
